


Bleed for me

by Brownhairandeyes



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Contemplated self-harm, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownhairandeyes/pseuds/Brownhairandeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry contemplates the "Bleed for me" test and how tempting an addiction it would be. Just to check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed for me

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking about the Bleed for me test and how it could be misinterpreted, and it morphed into this. Warnings for cotemplated self-harm and Harry not being in a good place. Reviews appreciated.

“Bleed for me.” A request, a precaution, an order.  
Check and see, if you're still human, too see if you haven't slipped into the night and been replaced by something else, if you can still be trusted.

 

“Bleed for me”. It's a sacrifice, a ritual, one so simple and ancient that they forget that it is even is one.   
Make a cut, show your blood, show us that you are still human, still vulnerable, still able to die.

“Bleed for me” Prove that you can be trusted, that the other is worthy to bleed for.   
Show them that you value their trust, their safety over your pride.

Sometimes... it's tempting. Just to check. To make that simple cut and see but would he then stop at one? Would it become a habit that he couldn't control? He knows his lifestyle has him petering on the edge anyway. His friends, and he knows he doesn't deserve them those beautiful people, wouldn't notice. At least for a while with all the scars that already litter his body.

He won't. Because he knows the power of blood and sacrifice.  
He won't. Becuase he knows the pain it would cause them.  
He won't. But it's tempting.


End file.
